


A Seal Over Your Heart

by pipermack



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance, Wedding, Wedding meme, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/pseuds/pipermack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: SethKate for that wedding meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seal Over Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this follows canon through about s2 e2 or 3. But the stuff with Sonja didn’t happen. She helped Kate clean up Seth then got them their fake IDs then dipped out. Seth and Kate have been on the run from Feds and Culebras since.

Who proposed: 

Seth, obviously. He was still a gentleman. Sometimes. For Kate. 

How they proposed: 

Kate mentioned one day how she used to be the kind of girl who dreamed about her perfect wedding, after a young couple had passed in front of them, laughing and kissing and encapsulating everything about young love. She’d shrugged it off, making a halfhearted attempt at a joke about being Bonnie and Clyde with snake vampires instead. 

Seth had taken it to heart though, falling into another spiral of “I’m no good for you” and “You deserve more than I can give you.” In the year they’d spent together, he’d only ever told her he loved her once, after all, and only after he’d saved her from nearly bleeding out. 

Kate talked him down like she always did, promised for the umpteenth time that she would always be by his side, that he was everything she wanted, needed, in this fucked up world. It was that night, between gentle kisses and tender touches and unspoken declarations that Seth Gecko whispered a promise to his Princess that he’d be hers forever, if she’d have him. 

The next day, Seth left to make a supply run and came back with a small diamond fitted into a simple gold band, told Kate he intended to make good on his promise if she still wanted him. Kate didn’t ask where it came from, just kissed him hard and promised she’d never leave him. 

Who stressed more over wedding planning: 

There wasn’t really much of a wedding to plan. Anyway, both parties were a little more stressed about the other not dying. 

Who had the wildest bachelor(ette) party: 

If you count blowing up a Culebra bar in the middle of nowhere, they both did. 

Who freaked out before the wedding: 

Richard “Just because I’m kind of a snake lord now doesn’t mean I’m not still your brother and I deserve to know you motherfucker” Gecko. 

Best man/maid of honor: 

As it turned out, Uncle Eddie was an ordained minister, something about needing a cover for a job one time. He’d agreed to marry them under the condition that Seth invited his brother. Kate agreed before Seth could argue. And when Richie showed up with San by his side, there was a minor (ish) quarrel before Eddie made everyone shut up and stop pointing guns and stakes at each other. He made them all sit down to eat about it and by the end of dinner, Richie and San agreed to bear witness to the union. 

Where they got married: 

Kate wanted a church, Seth wanted something low key and nearby. San suggested the cathedral in the abandoned pueblo 20 miles west. Everyone got what they wanted. 

If/What they wrote in their vows: 

Kate quoted the bible, reciting from memory passages from 1 Corinthians and Song of Solomon. She vowed to Seth, with more conviction and with more passion than she ever had, that she would never, could never leave his side. 

Seth reminded Kate that she saved him, that he wouldn’t be alive, let alone half the man he was now without her. He didn’t know the bible, didn’t much believe in anything anymore, but he truly did believe that Kate was a miracle in his life. He vowed to always love and protect her, and to let her kick his ass when he needed it, because they all knew he’d need it often. 

Who cried at the wedding: 

Seth teared up first, but Kate was the first to wipe her eyes. 

Which song they had their first dance to: 

The group had moved to a cantina a few miles away and it was there, surrounded by strangers and with the sound of a guitar in the air, that they had their first dance. 

Where they went on their honeymoon: 

There wasn’t much time for leisure trips when you were on the run, but they finally made their way to Guaymas for an official honeymoon trip. 

What they did on their honeymoon: 

Eddie somehow managed to set them up with a secluded beach house and a private strip of beach. They didn’t leave the house at all for two days. 

When Kate finally convinced Seth that they needed some fresh air, they alternated between lounging on the beach, strolling through town, and talking about the day they could finally settle down and stop running. 

**Author's Note:**

> The verses Kate recited are 1 Corinthians 13:6-7 and Song of Solomon 8:6
> 
> Wedding meme: http://jupiterjonesing.tumblr.com/post/132024740224/send-me-a-ship-wedding-version
> 
> Original fill: http://jupiterjonesing.tumblr.com/post/132102991684/anonymous-asked-sethkate-for-that-wedding-meme


End file.
